Numerous structural materials available today are characterized by either good mechanical (i.e., tensile) strength or good elongation (toughness), but typically not having a combination of these two characteristics that result in a robust or rugged (i.e., strong yet tough) material. Materials having such improved physical characteristics would be useful and advantageous in numerous applications, including in critical structural and impact resistant applications where high loads or sudden mechanical stresses are encountered. In such applications, materials with high tensile strength but low toughness are prone to failure by virtue of their brittleness. Materials that possess a high tensile strength along with improved toughness are much less prone to such failure.